How To Choose a Name
Welcome! Hello there! I am making this to help users with naming new roleplay characters! This also has the basics for naming Ceremonies, and how names are chosen for new, young warriors. Prefixes The prefix of a cats name is chosen when their are newborn kits. Usually their mother names them, with the suffix -kit. They are named after what they look like. List Of Prefixes Please DO NOT edit this list. If you have a comment or concern or an addition leave a message on the talk page. Copper Mint Bumble Fern Running Hail Lily Cherry Feather Lilac Mouse Spider Smooth Tawny Olive Owl Scorch Dawn Ash Kestrel Mole Blossom Tall Poppy Goose Black Ember Petal Night Goose Nectar Apple Glow Echo Pear Pebble Rock One Flare Fire Flame Blurred Small Tiny Horse Aspen Hare Bounce Blue Red Yellow Grass Swallow Fallow Spotted Leopard Leaf Fox Vole Shrew Bird Wind Shadow Berry Flower Light Gray Duck Plum Night Daisy Tree Needle Vine Scar Cloud Shade Scale Ripple Rustle Ruffle Mountain Barley Fuzzy Robin Hush Cream Hazel Haze Ebony Thrush Thistle Funnel Tawny Fade Splash Mallow Moss Slither Smoke Rising Wing Golden Lion Tiger Sedge Bark Jump Dove Ivy Jay Sand Mud Bramble Dust Dusk Leap Fish Finch Acorn Walnut Lightning Rain Spark Rush Brindle Willow Moth Stream Silver Crooked Storm Cinder Ice Broken Bracken Sorrel Bright Thorn Squirrel Birch Stone Mist Misty Maple White Sweet Briar Pounce Small Shell Nose (Again, please do NOT edit this list) Suffix The suffix of a cat's name is chosen by their current leader or medicine cat. Some prefixes can also be used for suffixes, (Leaf, Storm, scar, ect.) List Of Suffix Please DO NOT edit this list. If you have a question, comment, conern or addition please leave a message on the talk page. Claw Fur Pelt Foot Shadow Snake Leg Tail Eyes Bottom Shade Pool Shine Stream Face Briar Plum Breeze Heart Stem Glow Drift Storm Wave Whisker Whisper Brook Flower Nose Tooth Fang Feather Ear Cloud Song Ripple Step Cloud Spring Clover Web Night Moss Flare Berry Willow Catcher Fall Stomp Strike Shard Spirit Leap Black Thorn Thunder Flame Mist Fade Moon Back Silver White Red Blue Flight Branch Jaw Shell Oak Rose Hollow Blaze Gaze Pounce Fox Reed Berry Mist Song Sun Splash Storm Belly (Please Do NOT Edit This List) Rejected Names Prefixes such as Dream, Ghost, Spirit, Angel, Demon, and Star should not be used. Mainly because kits are named after what they look like or how they act. Also, prefixes such as Ocean, Sea, and anything that has to do with the ocean, exotic islands, or things like that should not be used. The reason being is, well, that cats don't know about those things. Suffixes have the same rule. Nothing to do with things outside their comprehension. Exceptions *The suffix -spirit is commonly used, usually only with prefixes like Bright, Brave, Snow, ect. *Many prefixes are used to give names a bit of a unique twist. ::::This article was made by Fallowpounce!